


My Pretty, Pretty Boys

by darnedchild



Series: My Pretty, Pretty Boys [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, It's not a thing I normally write, Not usually a fan of Tom but . . ., One Shot, Threesome - F/M/M, inspired by a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darnedchild/pseuds/darnedchild
Summary: Tom’s the one who suggests it.  He’s got a bit of a thing for watching himself have sex.  He’d mentioned filming them together once, but Molly had vetoed that sternly enough that he knew never to bring it up again.  However, he has noticed that Sherlock bears a surprising resemblance to himself.  Since Molly refuses to let him record their intimate moments, a threesome with Sherlock Holmes would surely be the next best thing.





	My Pretty, Pretty Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunken_standard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunken_standard/gifts), [CumberCougars (lunacatd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunacatd/gifts).



> It started with a post from @sunken-standard on Tumblr in response to a six sentence prompt she’d received. (Original Post found here, sans spaces - http://sunken-standard.tumblr.com /post/ 165767527045/sherlolly-oh-my-god-i-think-you-fancy-her ) And then @cumbercougars added a bit about Molly/Sherlock/Tom and Tom ending up watching and . . . Then this happened. 
> 
> Credit where credit is due, thank you for the plot bunny @sunken-standard and @cumbercougars.

Tom’s the one who suggests it. He’s got a bit of a thing for watching himself have sex. He’d mentioned filming them together once, but Molly had vetoed that sternly enough that he knew never to bring it up again.

However, he has noticed that Sherlock bears a surprising resemblance to himself. Since Molly refuses to let him record their intimate moments, a threesome with Sherlock Holmes would surely be the next best thing.

Molly takes a lot of convincing. She’s reluctant, insisting that she’s perfectly happy the way they are. Isn’t he?

Sherlock, strangely enough, needs only a little encouragement. He blinks and stares into the distance with a blank expression for an uncomfortably long time; but in the end, all it takes is a shy nod from Molly to gain his consent. 

Sherlock insists on “setting a proper mood”. He rents an expensive room in a posh hotel, orders room service, runs a bath for Molly in the enormous jetted tub. Tom feels a twinge of worry at the way Sherlock insists on spoiling her, almost as if the other man is trying to woo Molly. He is going to be a tough act to follow, and Tom suddenly realizes he is going to have to step up his game for the honeymoon arrangements if he doesn’t want to look bad.

Eventually, the three of them find themselves wearing plush hotel robes, sitting on the king size bed.

“May I?” Sherlock asks, although Tom isn’t sure which one of them he is addressing. He nods regardless, and Molly giggles self-consciously as Sherlock carefully leans into her, slowly presses his lips against hers. It is a soft kiss, tender, almost uncomfortable to witness. Molly seems dazed after, it takes too long for her to notice Tom is still there; but once she does, she reaches for him and pulls him into a kiss of his own.

Hands and lips and tongues ghost over skin, drawing gasps and sighs and whispered endearments. 

Tom is so involved in watching his almost doppelganger touch and caress Molly that he nearly fails to realize that Sherlock has managed to slip between him and Molly; has covered her body with his own so that Tom can barely even see his fiancé. Tom begins to realize that he might have made a mistake when she wraps her arms around the other man and bares her neck to Sherlock’s teeth. He tries to join the rutting couple, and Sherlock almost snarls before grabbing a handful of Tom’s hair and yanking him into a lip-bruising assault masquerading as a kiss. 

Molly shudders and burrows her fingers into both sets of curls. “Oh, my pretty, pretty boys.”


End file.
